


Wanderwing

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, quiet moments, scared jason, what is editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Bruce finds Jason down in the Batcave when he least expects to, but he's glad that he did.





	Wanderwing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little moment that I needed because vampires can be fun.

“Jason? Kiddo, are you feeling all right?” 

Jason’s eyes swing to Bruce’s and he immediately nods. It’s a hasty lie, and one that Bruce has seen a lot in the last few days. Jason has been twitchy, more so than usual. A vampire he may be, he’s not unflappable. Bruce can see he’s discontented and maybe even flighty. 

Bruce has been looking for Jason since he found his bed empty hours ago, barely having considered the cave a place he might have gone. “You know.... It’s not a crime to not be.” 

The boy raises a brow from where he’s cleaning his guns. His expression is more impassive than it was even moments ago. It doesn’t take a genius to know he’s hiding. 

“Why act like it matters so much, old man?” 

Bruce approaches the table, one of his hands carefully landing on Jason’s wrist. “Because I care, Jason. You’re my son, and I worry about you. Especially when I know you’re acting strange.” 

The words seem to sober him, his opposite hand putting down the slide of his gun. “You’re... not gonna ask me what’s going on?” 

“If you wanted me to know, you’d have said so. I just want to know if I can help.” 

Cold skin against cold skin doesn’t change the fact that Jason’s heartbeat is throbbing in his skin. He’s almost shaking with it now. Bruce presses a hand to his forehead, an action that would normally be useless if Jason was fine. Which he is, it appears. 

Bruce cards a hand through Jason hair, the boy closing his eyes and leaning into him. “You don’t have a fever.” He looks him over once, humming. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

Jason opens his eyes, swallowing. A trembling breath falls from his mouth and Bruce comes around the side of the table, opening his arms to Jason. The young vampire stands up, curling into Bruce like his life depends on it. It’s a rare and shocking moment of weakness, but Bruce knows commenting on it will only serve to push him away. Instead, he simply lets the boy cling to him. 

Bruce hushes him as a small keening noise escapes his throat. Jason has grown a lot in recent years, but now he almost seems like that small boy Bruce met in the back alleys so long ago. 

“It.... It was-” 

Bruce shakes his head, quieting Jason again. “You don’t have to tell me.” 

Jason whines, his teeth baring with his distress. “I-I was alone. I was a-all alone, and it was cold.” He presses close to Bruce, seeking out warmth that hasn’t been there for years. “_I couldn’t find you.” _

Vampires, though they can be loners, are social creatures. Without a nest, a lot of them go hungry or have to risk exposure to feed themselves. When he returned to Gotham, feeding was easy because he technically didn’t have an identity to hide. No one looks for a dead man, let alone a kid. It didn’t mean he didn’t have to be careful. 

For Jason, loneliness is awful for completely different reasons. 

“I’m right here, kiddo. I’m right here.” 

“M’ cold, Bruce.” 

Bruce shushes him, rubbing his arms even though his own hands are just as chilly. Even a little friction will help. “I know, Jason. I know.” 

He leads his son up the stairs, leaving his overly clean weapon on the table for later. The fire in the den is still burning, the nights getting colder as winter rolls in. Bruce sits down on the couch, unfolding the thick blanket draped over the back. After a pensive moment of silence, Jason chews at his lower lip. He shifts, seeming uncomfortable. 

“It’s all right, kiddo. Come on.” 

Jason sits down, allowing Bruce to curl the fluffy blanket around his shoulders. It takes a few seconds for him to settle in, but eventually he sinks against Bruce’s side. 

“I’ll stay with you.” Bruce murmurs, leaning his head against Jason’s as they soak up the heat from the fire. 

Bruce waits with the greatest of patience for Jason to fall asleep. He’s trying to fight it, Bruce knows. He doesn’t want to be greeted by more nightmares. Thankfully, the rise and fall of Bruce’s chest has him snoozing before too long. 

Pressing a paternal kiss into Jason’s hair, Bruce sighs. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I promise.” 


End file.
